


Love of Chocolate

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Best Friends, Confession, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Valentine's Day, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day has passed but I still wanted to post this.</p><p>Kaneki has feelings for Hide and plans on confessing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of Chocolate

Pinks and red adorned storefronts, these colors pieced through the dead of winter, none recede into the background and none stood out either. Hues of pink and reds bringing color and life against the melancholy atmosphere of Tokyo.  All colors harmonizing with one another, and imposes itself to the eye of passersby that was both irritating and annoying especially to the lonesome. It was sure to bring ill feelings towards men who will not be receiving Valentine’s gifts from a woman (or man) of their dreams, being just any other day for ordinary men.

Women cladded in different shades of pinks and reds stood by these stores and practically threw themselves at any woman that came into their peripheral vision. Their assertiveness and insistence managing to draw crowds of woman into their stores. Small samples of chocolates being handed out managed to make their way into the hands of Kaneki Ken, who has been walking to another day of school.

Kaneki stared into his palm, chocolate straining his baby smooth skin. He popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth, the delectable sweetness only making his mouth water more, causing him dig into his pocket in search of another piece. Kaneki walked in silence, not attempting to read his book since he almost got hit by a car due to the distraction and Hide forbidding him from doing that again. Hide wasn’t here to implement any of his “lifesaving” rules but Kaneki couldn’t and didn’t want to go against Hide’s word or worry. He looked around and notice pods of girls giggling and hiding blushing, happy faces behind gloved hands. He was sure there were many girls at his school looking forward to giving honmei chocolates to the person of their admiration of love. A bitter, twisted feeling began to stir in the pit of Kaneki’s stomach at the thought of it. He was sure he was not going to receive any time of chocolate from a girl, he knew that, but he was sure that Hide was going to receive many like he always did this time of year. Hide was incredibly popular with his female classmates and always ended up with homemade chocolates.

But today was the day that Kaneki was going to give his chocolate, the chocolate he spent the last couple of days trying to perfect for his best friend, Hide deserved the best after all. Kaneki buried his face in his scarf, he could feel his cheeks warm up, Kaneki’s countenance deciding to express its holiday spirit, matching the store decorations.   at the thought of handing over something so sentimental to Hide.

“Hey, Kaneki! Morning!”

Before his face came into view, Kaneki could already make out the bright hair that belong to his best friend. Hide was always easy to spot in a crowd, his honey-colored hair always standing out among any other Japanese person. Even before his mind can process what was going on, he was already waving at his friend, who was running at an abnormally fast speed towards him. Again, Kaneki’s body reacted faster than his mind as it prepped itself for Hide’s embrace. In a matter of seconds, Kaneki went from being immersed in silence to having his friend talking his ear off.

“Good morning, Hide.” Kaneki breathed. He had to tilt his head up to look into those soft chocolate brown eyes. Kaneki may not be getting chocolates this year but being able to stare into those chocolate eyes was more than enough. Kaneki hands were propped against Hide’s chest. Hide’s hands were gripping Kaneki’s hips, leaving no space between them. Kaneki liked this position a lot.

“I’ve been waiting for you so long!” Hide whined, nestling with Kaneki in attempts to get warm. “I was getting so cold!” Complaining against Kaneki’s ear. Kaneki left out a breathy combination sigh/laugh. Kaneki pushed Hide slightly to get a better look at him. His nose was a rose red with ears to match. He pouted at Kaneki and held out his freezing hands.

“You should have waiting for me inside,” Kaneki told him as he wrestled to remove his gloves to place them on Hide’s hands. Though Hide simply slapped Kaneki’s hand and laced them together against his own.

“Don’t. I don’t want your hands to get cold.” Walking hand in hand into the school. Kaneki’s heart beat against his chest, he could feel the rest of his body matching Hide’s nose and ears. Kaneki took the opportunity to lean closer to Hide, the other not really minding or reacting to his friends invading his personal space.

Just like any other day, Hide spoke a majority of the time. Kaneki never minded though, he liked hearing Hide’s voice. He liked hearing him being unashamedly enthusiastic about his interest, something Kaneki has a hard time expressing. This part of the day was always Kaneki’s favorite, putting an end to his anxiety that always felt like it was suffocating, gripping his throat tighter, making it harder to breath. That small feeling of relief and peace only lasted for a brief moment.

“Nagachika-kun…” A soft voice interrupting Hide’s explanation of the ending of some Gundam anime he just finished. “Are you busy?” A mousy girl, fiddled with the hem of her skirt, unable to muster up the courage to look into the eyes of his friend. Kaneki didn’t mind that at all, he felt he was the only who could truly appreciate them.

“Uhhh” Hide eyes going from her to Kaneki. Kaneki had forced himself to smile, mouthing an “it’s okay” to him. Hide gave him an apologetic smile and told the girl he wasn’t. Just like Kaneki expected, she took outside and Kaneki could only (correctly) guess what it was for. Kaneki pulled out his book, he stared at the page, unable to concentrate as his eyes began to burn and droplets of water staining his book. Kaneki hated feeling this way, he was so terrified about giving Hide his chocolates. He was afraid what it could mean if Hide didn’t recuperate any type of feeling towards him. What if he’s just another person giving him chocolates.

Hide ended coming back, and just like Kaneki guessed, he had a small bag of chocolate. Kaneki could feel his heart tighten, like it every droplet of blood was being squeezed out of his veins. Kaneki hid his sadness behind a smile.

“You okay?”

“…Yeah. I’m okay. I just got to a sad part in my book.” Waving off the awkward air between them. Kaneki wanted class to start already, he couldn’t take this right now. Like the Gods were answering his prays, the bell rang and Hide was forced to go to his seat which was separate from Kaneki. Kaneki attempted to distract himself by putting all his focus on the lesson of the day, unaware of those chocolate eyes focusing on him.

Kaneki hid himself from Hide. He was fighting with himself whether he should actually give Hide his chocolates or not. Hide had been called away by different girls throughout the day and couldn’t take it. Hide was receiving love from other people and it bothered him. It bothered him that the person he loved with all his soul was being given the love of others. Kaneki just wanted to wait out until lunch was over so he didn’t have to face Hide and explain why he was behaving strangely.

“There you are.”

Kaneki nearly jumped out of his skin as soon as he heard that voice. He looked up and Hide was looking at him with curious eyes. Hide crouched down and was now on eye level with him. Kaneki was now breaking out into a sweat, he didn’t want to confront Hide. Discretely as possible, Kaneki pulled his knees closer to his chest in attempts to hide his chocolates.

“Hey…” Kaneki muffled between his clothing.

“You’ve been avoiding me…”Hide pointed out. Kaneki could feel pain in his voice that cause him to hurt too.

“I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for…I should be the one doing that…I just wish I knew what I did so I don’t do it again. Haha.” Hide attempted to laugh off but when Kaneki looked at him he could tell Hide fought to be in good humor.

“You did nothing wrong, Hide. It’s me…”

“You?”

“I, it’s just…”

“Kaneki…” Hide placed his hand on top of Kaneki’s. It was so warm, Kaneki wanted to kiss it.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…but…”

“I…I wanted to give you these.” Kaneki revealing this little box of chocolates and handing them to Hide. “I’ve wanted to give them to you all day.” Kaneki could feel his face heat up, his heart was beating loudly, so loudly that Kaneki could barely hear himself talk.

“These are-“

“They’re chocolates…I’ve been wanting to give them to you all day but, well I know you’ve been busy. I’m sorry…” In just a whisper, Kaneki revealed his intentions to Hide, whose entire focus was on Kaneki. The brunet wasn’t sure why he was apologizing but he felt like he had to. “I’ve spent the last couple of weeks trying to perfect the recipe. I just wanted you to like them.”

Kaneki always had a hard time understanding that Hide appreciated and loved everything Kaneki does and has done for him. Those chocolates are just the intangible love of Kaneki made tangible, Hide want to hold and touch them.

“Kaneki, thank you. You don’t know how much that means to me.” Hide could only thank him so much. He wanted to express his appreciation in other ways but he wasn’t sure how Kaneki would react to that, he didn’t want to scare his friend after all.

“You didn’t have to do this though, you know?”

“Hide, I love you.”

Love always left a stunned wonder on those who were being confessed to. To receive the love of an individual always made one feel so powerful along with a type of frailty. Hide legs gave way and fell to his knees due to the confession of his friend. Kaneki shut his eyes as soon as those words left his lips. It was hard to breathe soon after, it felt like the air was strangling him. The quiet enclosed them like a shell protecting its chick, so fragile and thin that could easily be broken. Kaneki felt finger tips graze his face and lifting it, letting a pair of soft pink lips connect with his. Kaneki breathed in his scent, smelling like a mix of honey and strawberries. The kiss sent a current throughout Kaneki’s body. Kaneki hesitated but managed to put his arms around Hide’s neck, pulling him closer and getting lost against those soft, irresistible lips. Kaneki was disappointed when Hide separated them, creating a distance between them that felt like an ocean size distance . Kaneki was then staring into those eyes he loved so much, noses and foreheads pressing against each other.

“Kaneki, I’m sorry…”

Kaneki felt his heart drop. Hide was going to reject him. He didn’t know how to feel, hurt, sorrow, shock, humiliated? It was a mix of it all. He felt like retreating into solitude. It hurt so much more than he thought.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize before because I love you too.” Kaneki heart stopped. Hide felt the same? He was feeling so stupid, he was actually feeling a vortex of emotions right now. He could feel streams of tears run down his cheeks. He must looks so ugly right now but he didn’t care, the one person he truly loved also loved him. Kaneki threw his arms around Hide again and laughed, laughed like a child on Christmas day, laughed that held so much purity and joy. He looked at Hide before he kissed him deeply. Then just as quickly pulled away, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry! It’s just-I-ummm,” but Kaneki’s stammers were silenced by those same lips.

Their kisses were innocent and clumsy but also perfect. That entire moment was absolutely perfect. Neither made an attempt to slip in a tongue, this wasn’t the time for that. They didn’t need something like that, this was their way of expressing their love. It was still fresh, budding and forming into something more grand and beautiful. It was playful and childish just like they were, it was awkward and embarrassing just like any teenager would be. It was everything. When they separated, they both laughed, Kaneki’s was soft like he was while Hide’s was bubbly.

“So what does this mean now?”

“Hmmm. I wonder,” Hide mused, “we’re dating? That’s what I was thinking. You think you can get away from stealing my first kiss and not have to take responsibility? My parents will not have that!” Hide joke, scrunching his face at Kaneki in a mocking manner.

“You kissed me first!” Kaneki defended himself. “That’s my line!”

Hide laughed more. Kaneki loved his laugh so much, it made him feel like everything was alright.

“It means we will be together. Just like always,” Kaneki felt his heart soar, “except now I can kiss you and ravish your body.” Kaneki wanted to flick that cute forehead. Hide always managed to ruin the mood. He was also so cool one minute then a complete dummy another.

“Let’s go,” taking Kaneki and lifting him.

“To class?”

“Nope! On a date!” Hide chirped.

“But school-“

“I’m not going to spend Valentine’s with my new boyfriend at school!” Hide proclaimed as he took Kaneki away from the school. He made sure to grab their things before leaving. Kaneki’s chocolates safely in Hide’s bag. Kaneki couldn’t help but smile that Hide only had his.

“So, what are you going to do with those chocolates the girls gave you?” Kaneki was still curious on what he would do with them.

“Hm? Oh. I’m probably just going to speak to them and say I couldn’t accept them after all. I feel a little bad but I never expected things to turn out like this and for you to share the same feelings.” Hide confessed, scratching his cheek sheepishly. “I accepted them out of kindness and also to-try and remove guilt for what I felt for you, seeing if maybe it could help. It sounds horrible of me….”

Kaneki shook his head in disagreement.

“No. I think it’s understandable. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Kaneki squeezed his hand.

“Thank you,” kissing Kaneki’s forehead.

_That’s my line, Kaneki thought._

_I love you_


End file.
